Huge Creatures
Introduction Mostly unintentionally, the LocoRoco are eaten by huge creatures and need to make their way through the creature and get out safely. Inside there are the usual things to find in levels like Pickories, Berries, Mojas and often Koona Mama. The tune 'Uwauwau' is heard when being inside the huge creatures. Ballo de Bobombo In World 1 - Level 6, LocoRoco is eaten by a large Ballo de Bobombo in Jaojab. It is a giant frog-like creature, presumably a large Ballo de Bobombo. When the LocoRoco is fired into Jaojab, Ballo de Bobombo stick out its tongue to grab it. You start off the level, right next to its tongue and you proceed down its throat. Part of the way through, you exit the biggest Ballo de Bobombo and enter the smaller one on its back and eventually back into the biggest. You exit the creature to find out you are in Jaojab. Ballo de Bobombo also appears in LocoRoco 2 in the One Day... cutscene 'I Love Pickories' trying to eat a 10 pickory insect. MoraMora In World 2 - Level 7, LocoRoco is eaten by a large MoraMora in Perculoka. It is a giant snake-like creature. When you are first eaten, you fall down its very long throat. Inside MoraMora, there are lots of areas that move like a wave and if they're moving the way your going, it can make it quicker to get there. If they're moving the opposite way, it can be a bit difficult get across. MoraMora also appears in Jaojab 1 in LocoRoco 2. And as well in BungaBongo 1 in LocoRoco Midnight Carnival where he once again eats you. Whale In World 3 - Level 5, LocoRoco is eaten by a large Whale that emerges out of the waters of Tropuca. Early on, you will strangely find a Bochollo. Part of the way through you will be lifted up through some while circle shapes and eventually leave the whale and arrive on land at Tropuca. Early on in the level, you can go back to the teeth of the whale. Domingo-Mama LocoRoco is eaten by a large Domingo-Mama in Shamplin. It is a giant penguin-like creature. Domingo-Mama eats the LocoRoco in both LocoRoco in World 4 - Level 6 and LocoRoco 2 in Stage 6. You may encounter 2 Bochollos like in the whale. In LocoRoco 2, Domingo-Mama is still in Shamplin, but lying down. Part way through you can make her wake up and walk, making the stage turn 90 degrees. Later on, you can make her fall over, shifting the stage 180 degrees, this is useful when you return to the same area and reach the berries you saw on the ceiling earlier. You may also find a fish bone in there somewhere. Trivia *The stage of the huge creatures is the only location to not have an individual name. This is more likely because the name of the location could be the name of the creatures. All the other locations have an individual name. *The unnamed whale is the only creature to not appear in LocoRoco 2 and the only creature to not have its name revealed. *Moonies are the only creatures native to live inside the huge creatures. *In Unphook's Secret, Kulche travels inside Unphook is just like how the LocoRocos enter the huge creature stages. *Domingo Mama makes a quacking noise in ''LocoRoco'', whereas in LocoRoco 2 she makes a usual Domingo noise, but low pitch. Category:LocoRoco Creatures Category:LocoRoco Locations